


Spur of the Moment

by Shintori_Khazumi



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Constellations, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Stars, Warm fluff, night time shennanigans and romance, sleepy diana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintori_Khazumi/pseuds/Shintori_Khazumi
Summary: Repost from tumblr. Idea of jehd02.It was a spur-of-the-moment thing, just as it always was with the spur-of-the-moment girl, Kagari Atsuko, as she ran the halls with a checkered blanket in hand, and maybe a bottle with some warm chocolate… and maybe she could pick up a pie by the kitchen. Though her unknowing date might not like that.Basically, Diakko haven't been spending enough time together and Akko thinks that stars might help.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Spur of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Spur of the Moment
> 
> A/N: @jehd02 had this idea on tumblr years ago, and I decided to write it into a oneshot.  
> https://jehd02.tumblr.com/post/163515397585/i-had-an-idea-for-a-oneshot-fic-one-night-akko

It was a spur-of-the-moment thing, just as it always was with the spur-of-the-moment girl, Kagari Atsuko, as she ran the halls with a checkered blanket in hand, and maybe a bottle with some warm chocolate… and maybe she could pick up a pie by the kitchen. Though her unknowing date might not like that.

Making her way through the halls of Luna Nova, her body navigated on auto-pilot, feet taking her to a most familiar room, somewhere she could go to even with her eyes closed.

It was the middle of the night, she knew, and maybe, just maybe, the girl she had in mind was far too tired from all her over-the-top duties, but in her heart, she wished and hoped that the prodigy would go along with this whim, if only for now.

It had been far too long since they had been out together, after all.

With a patterned, secret knock code, it only took so few seconds for the door to the blue team’s room to open and there stood a beaten and worn Diana Cavendish, hands rubbing her arms, searching for warmth as her tired eyes scanned Akko and all she had with her.

“Just what are you-“ The girl was about to ask, before being cut off with a kiss and a hug that was more than enough to warm her chilly body.

“Please just come with me tonight.”

“Akko I’m tire-“

The look she received gave enough argument, Akko looking pleading, but also considerate; hopeful but also leaving the decision to Diana, if by chance she really did not want to go rendezvous with the brunette mischief-maker.

Well, they hadn’t had time to bond lately, that was for sure… Maybe it couldn’t hurt if it were only for a few hours? And they didn’t really have school tomorrow…

Diana nodded, sighing while giving her consent.

“Alright, just let me get a shaw-“

“Actually, we should go right now.” Akko said, tugging Diana out, no room for debate as the blonde could only walk on behind the quick-paced Akko, before the short girl slowed down to walk leisurely along the aisles, Diana’s hand in hers.

As they reached the more deserted parts of Luna Nova, particularly the section where the fountain of Polaris could be found, Akko helped Diana find a sturdy enough seat before plopping down next to her, sheepish smile on her face.

“Sorry.” She began their session like that, truthfully apologetic about the inconvenience. “I just-“

A kiss silenced her, much like her method in quieting Diana earlier.

“I understand. I’ve wanted to be with you alone, as well.” The Cavendish offered a smile, squeezing their joined hands as she leaned against Akko. “Now, what are we out here for?” She decided to change the topic to more preferable things.

The night was too beautiful for glum conversations, stars shining bright, winking at them, the moon smiling, and the time they had together was precious. No need to waste it on regret and apologies. 

“Right!” Akko, back to her peppy self, turned her gaze to the star-adorned night, eyes twinkling along with those celestial beings as she spotted familiar figures and lines, wanting to know more. “Ursula-sensei taught me some constellations and meanings and backgrounds and all that… but I forgot some.” She giggled, scratching the back of her head. “Help me remember?” She asked Diana, eyes looking up, and Diana found her utterly adorable.

“Of course.”

Kissing Akko on her button nose, Diana went on a spiel about star study and all that, throwing in a few facts and stories. Cassiopeia, Andromeda, Orion, Canis Major, Taurus… so many things that were by far the most interesting bedtime stories she’d heard in her childhood.

Akko took in every word, listening to every single thing, enjoying her time and warmth with Diana.

“Woah…” She exclaimed every time a particular tale impressed her deeply, as she kept her ears and attention on all those facts.

Though she noticed that every few minutes, the weight of Diana on her shoulder would increase ever so slightly, near unnoticeable, but certainly there. The brunette didn’t mind however, no, it was just… curiosity.

-Until she felt Diana’s head rest fully against her, body slumped, soft snores and gentle breathing coming from her as her chest rose and fell in a more relaxed pattern, her drones now silent, eyes completely shut, pulse dropped.

With a chuckle and a kiss to the forehead, Akko whispered her good night to Diana, placing her brought blanket around the Cavendish’s shoulders as she kept her eyes to the slowly brightening sky.

-had they been up that long?!

The rising sun spoke to Akko that they had spent their entire night there, outside Luna Nova, cold and alone, but together.

Sighing blissfully at the beauty of just about everything in that moment, Diana, the sun, the warmth, the moment in general, Akko felt her eyelids slowly begin to droop, growing heavier at each passing second.

Guessing it would be fine, she allowed herself the rest and repose she so desired, sleeping by Diana. It was a wonderful feeling.

\----------------------------------

Diana blinked away the remaining sleep from her eyes, a warm, comfortable weight on her lap leaving her curious before she realized what- or rather, who it was.

Akko sighed happily in her sleep, snuggling closer to Diana, turning around to hug the blonde’s waist.

“I love… you... Diana.” She mumbled in her sleep, prompting a smile from Diana as she leaned down to kiss brunette strands and caress that smooth face.

“I love you too.”


End file.
